Killsong
by KohakuJo
Summary: Whatever did happen to the idea of Sesshomaru and Kagura? Was they're compassion a lie? Or just something different? Short, simple, what I think Sesshomaru felt.


_Just a short story about Sesshomaru and Kagura. It's so obvious they have compassion for one another, they just don't show it. _

**

* * *

**

**Killsong**

* * *

He never would have thought that his feet would lead him to where he was now. Not in his wildest dreams would he have thought that he would care even an ounce for the dying wind demon that sat before him.

Even then, as he stood there quietly, his mokomoko ruffling in the gentle breeze. He showed nothing of what he was thinking.

He was a lord, a great demon that ruled the Western Lands, he had no need for such trivial things as women. But here he was, confused with himself and at the same to knowing why he was here.

There wasn't much he could do but stare down at the shocked demoness, staring up at him with familiar dark brown eyes. Eyes he'd found himself learning to read, a face he'd learned to understand.

Through the many times they'd met on their journeys, they had become what one would consider '_friends_'. but in a very different way. A way that stayed silent, a way that did not prove things in large bursts of excitement or exclamation.

They were friends through a power that Sesshomaru did not understand, but perhaps she could enlighten him.

"I came following the scent of Naraku's miasma."

The woman's surprised face contorted into one of sad understanding, as though she knew what was going through his head. The struggle of emotion that battled throughout his chest.

"Heh…did I disappoint you? That I wasn't Naraku?"

Her voice was so lonely so forlorn…why? When he was standing right there? She was not alone, so why did she seem so?

He pressed back at his confusion and narrowed his eyes.

"I knew it was you."

Women were such strange creatures, for upon saying those words the look on her face twisted into one of shock and exquisite delight. She lowered her head and closed her eyes, he watched her silently, not daring to part the silence without reason.

"I…see."

She mumbled softly, he strained ever so lightly to heard the sound of her voice over the growing breeze. Flower petals shattered delicately against his regal figure as he towered over the dying she-demon.

She looked so thoughtful now, he couldn't help but perceive annoyance at her sudden range of emotions. Is this what happened when she-demons died? They became bodies of raging, uncontrollable feeling? If so he wanted no part of it. She was bad for his conscious and his health.

Despite it all he eyed her, staring at the gaping wound that showered a glowing mist from her back. He reviewed the situation and settled his hand on the hilt of Tenseiga out of sheer habit.

When had it become habit for him to attempt to revive innocent lives? He could not remember ever feeling such a need until now.

But he could not see the bringers of death on her, for there were none…and there never would be. He knew this, but kept his hand secured on the handle of his sword, the sword given unto him by his father.

His eyes stared ahead at the dark head she-beast.

"You leaving?"

He suddenly queried, surprising himself, but remaining in tact.

"Yeah…soon…"

She replied sadly, her voice dripping with despair at her situation, the desire to live. And he couldn't help but feel a strange pull at the back of his head, nagging at him to do something.

But there was nothing to do, Kagura was a lost cause.

Abruptly the woman lifted her head and fixed him with a gaze he'd seen before. But never directed at him, and never one so real as this one. A gaze that caused his heart to skip with momentary fear.

He had no desire for this woman to love him, none at all. He felt only a light bond with her through ways untold. But the feeling in Kagura's gaze before she burst into a shimmering mist caused the Lord of the West to narrow his eyes and take a step forward.

Instinct preparing him to destroy the obstacle that caused a rift in his composure.

But she was gone.

And he never stopped walking, that single step led on to many others. He found himself sauntering almost lazily through the field of flowers, stepping gently over the place that Kagura's life had fled.

He stared ahead, his gaze fixed on the happenings of tomorrow. On the day that would come resulting in Naraku's death, which would no doubt be at the hands of his hanyou sibling. Even he knew that, he was just to prideful to admit it.

After all.

He was Sesshomaru…but even this lord demon was a living creature.

And all living creatures have friends.

Just like this lord Sesshomaru.

**

* * *

**_Very short, very simple. Nothing special, but I thought it would be nice to maybe see what Sesshomaru was really thinking as he watched Kagura die. _

_A spoiler for anyone who hasn't read past chapter 374-375 of the manga. _

_I left out the part where Inuyasha and co. appear, didn't feel like making it any longer than it already was. _

_I am a supporter of Sesshomaru and Kagura, they make a cute couple :D_


End file.
